dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crack Comics Vol 1 14
* (his 3rd big scheme) | Writer2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker2_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle2 = Tor, the Magic Master: "Tor, the Magic Master versus Benito Vermin" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Benito Vermin Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker3_1 = Art Pinajian | StoryTitle3 = Madam Fatal: "The Aviation Conspiracy" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jed Kirk * Philip White * Gordon Reed Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler4_1 = Henry Weston Taylor | Inker4_1 = Henry Weston Taylor | StoryTitle4 = Wizard Wells: "Behind Locked Doors" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tug Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker6_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle6 = Alias the Spider: "At Devonshire, Exclusive Girls' School" | Synopsis6 = The Spider discovers the five missing girls were kidnapped by an old scrub woman and her deaf mute accomplice, Toto. The madwoman took the girls, granddaughters of the school's owners, to avenge herself for being forced into hiding in a sub-cellar of the original school (which had burned down fifty years ago). | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty * Mary * Dr. Hillary * Antagonists: * Toto * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler8_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker8_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle8 = Red Torpedo: "The Red Torpedo versus Black Shark" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = George Brenner | Penciler10_1 = George Brenner | Inker10_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle10 = The Clock: "Moe Klone and Scrag Scadone" | Synopsis10 = Moe Klone the racketeer and accused cop-killer got out on bail and planned to flee the country. The Clock found out about it, and with his assistant Pug Brady, set an ambush for Klone, at an old wharf building. Klone showed up with two trigger-itchy gunsels, and the Clock and Pug took them down with their bare fists, threw them into the Clock's car, and delivered them to the police station. The Clock gave Captain Kane a few pointers on how to use a piece of rubber hose to get information out of Klone, then a gaggle of reporters and photographers swarmed into Kane's office, and one of them took a photo of the Clock. The Clock grabbed that guy's camera, smashed it on the floor, then handed the photographer some money for a new one. The next morning's newspaper stories about the Clock, and his recent successes in taking down some top racketeers, were very favorable. In his hide-out, underworld czar "Scrag" Scadone read these stories and decided to do something about it. Then from June 5th through June 15th, Scadone's gang kidnapped a famous scientist, a retired banker, and a congressman (Dr. Polk, Paul J. Hogan, and Congressman Doe). Brian O'Brien and Pug Brady read about these crimes and grew increasingly frustrated, as clue after clue failed to pan out. From his hide-out, Scadone used a short-wave radio set to contact the Clock, and make a hostage-threatening deal: the Clock should come alone to the corner of Dock and Pile Streets, one hour from that moment. The Clock didn't reply to the transmission, but he did proceed immediately to the designated spot, and was summarily ambushed. In Scrag's office, some smack was talked, then the Clock spun, grabbed a gun away from one thug, and pointed it at Scadone. But Scadone stepped on a button, under his desk, releasing a huge block of concrete from overhead. But Pug dove into the room and snatched the Clock out from under it before it could smash into the floor. Then the Clock and Pug punched out Scrag's bodyguard and threw him out through a closed window. Scadone tried to hide by dousing the lights, but he was too slow, and got grabbed by the feet by the Clock, and was whirled around like a baseball bat. Another thug threw a knife at the Clock's unprotected back, but Pug grabbed a stunned thug off the floor and hurled him into the path of the thrown knife. The Clock tied up all the beaten-down bad guys while Pug released the three hostages, then they both left, to telephone Captain Kane for a clean-up crew. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pug Brady * Captain Kane Antagonists: * Moe Klone ** two thugs * Scrag Scadone ** some thugs Other Characters: * Dr. Polk * Paul J. Hogan * Congressman Doe Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Space Legion | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Ned Brant | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler7_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker7_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle5 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | Notes = * Wizard Wells appears for the final time in this issue of Crack Comics. * Tor, the Magic Master begins speaking his spells backwards in this issue's story. * Internal calender evidence indicates that The Clock's adventure in this issue of Crack Comics takes place from early June through mid June. * Also appearing in this issue of Crack Comics were: ** , by Bernard Dibble ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Jack Cole ** Snappy, art by Arthur Beeman ** Off The Record, by Ed Reed ** They're Still Talking: "About That Two-Punch Championship Fight", by Bob Zuppke and R.W. DePew | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #14 July 1941, entire issue online }}